1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covert secure communications and, more specifically, to a method of covert communication using any Internet connected public or un-trusted computer enabled with a pair of data encrypted mass storage modules of the present invention incorporating computer boot function, security function, data destruct function, data encryption function, create and send encrypted data reports.
The present invention further envisions a covert secure communications system that optionally provides an unencrypted data artifact that under cursory examination gives the appearance of a typical mass storage module while masking the presence of the encrypted secure communications system.
Preferably, the pair of encrypted mass storage modules are USB flash drives that function in tandem to enable the secure communications system by booting from the USB's boot startup, which will test for the presence of a dongle key match before initiating login to the secure communications system. Should the dongle key match fail the computer will not boot and after a designated number of login failures a data destruction function is initiated prior to system shut down.
After dongle key match and user login a GUI interface provides the user with simple means for creating a report, uploading data files, creating a data package, opening a data package and sending/receiving a data package.
The method and system combines hardware and encrypted tamper-proof communications software providing a graphical user interface (GUI) for signing on and off of the system for creating, editing, sending and receiving encrypted data file packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bootable hardware devices designed for computers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,553 issued to Poisner on Jul. 19, 2005
Another patent was issued to Burke et al. on May 9, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,587. Yet another U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0199058 was published to Baumgart et al. on Aug. 23, 2007 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 26, 2008 to Cochran as U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,323.
Another patent was issued to Chen on Dec. 16, 2008 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,457,290. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,235 was issued to England et al. on Jan. 13, 2009. Another was published to Lee on Dec. 24, 2009 as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0319782 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 27, 2010 to Lee et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,393.
Another patent was issued to Roberts et al. on May 17, 2011 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,788. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 8,024,790 was issued to Zhao et al. on Sep. 20, 2011. Another was issued to Teng on Oct. 6, 2004 as U.K. Patent No. GB2400214 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 11, 2010 to Kangqing as Chinese Patent No. CN201549223.